Help I Need Somebody
by doglover1230
Summary: What happen on October 8th? lets see... my dad died then my house is burned down so the rest of my family dies and my best friend is an alien. Oh and so is my new sub for Government class. I'm Maggie Murphy and this is the story of my life.
1. RIP

**AN: A lot of this chapter is true mostly the stuff about my dad. All the names in this story have been changed for privacy reasons. I hope you enjoy!**

October 8th 2012 the day that everything went wrong. To tell the truth it started like any other Monday morning. I woke up for school and made my twin brother his lunch for school. After waking my brother up I sat on the couch well he toke his pills because he has Autism. I was scrolling down my Facebook news feed when I came across this post from my aunt:

RIP Murray you are the most amazing brother anyone could have.

I am Maggie Murphy the daughter of Murray Murphy. I almost started to freak out. I scrolled down some more only to see similar posts. Just so you know my Dad had a brain tumor so he was in the hospital. He had just had a surgery. I was in complete shock. I still went to school but I spared my brother from the news.

**At School**

I was walking around the hallways trying to distract myself. I walked into my homeroom. Mira my best friend was sitting where we usually sit. I sat down next to Mira. I looked in the front of the room. I expected to see my teacher Mr. Lowe sitting in his desk but he wasn't there.

"Mira where's Mr. Lowe?"

"I don't know…"

A few seconds later a man wearing a brown pinstripe suit walked in.

"Maggie, who's that? I've never had that sub before."

"I have no idea."

The new sub spoke. "Alright I'm Mr. Smith. I hope I see you in class government soon." He sat down on a stool in the front of the room. "Ok what's all your names." We went around the room and said our names. We had two minutes of homeroom left. Mr. Smith let us talk the rest of the time. "Ok every one time to go to your next class!" We all got out of the room as soon as possible. I was going to my Advanced Algebra class I was not happy about that. I wondered what government class would be like.

"See ya soon Mira"

"You too Maggie."

**AN: Thanks for reading! I would love some reviews!**


	2. Mr Smith

**AN: A new chapter YAY! I hope you like it.**

Math class was finally over so I was walking to government class. On my way I found Mira.

"Hey Mira!"

"Hi!"

We walked the rest of the way in silence. We sat down in our 'Assigned' seats. The class was talking about the new sub Mr. Smith. We went around and said our names again.

"Ok, class my sub notes say that you are watching a video about the Senate." He got the video up. After a few minutes of watching boring things about the Senate that I already knew, Mr. Smith walked up to me and Mira. "Can you two come outside with me for a second?"

"Sure."

We walked out to the hallway but Mr. Smith kept walking. Mira and me looked at each other then we followed him. When we caught up he was walking out a door.

"What the hell is going on?"

"We are going to get in trouble if we go off school property!"

"Who cares Maggie?"

"Fine."

We continued to follow him. We walked for about a mile. Finally Mr. Smith stopped in front of a 1960's British police box.

"Why is this here? We are in Minnesota not London."

"So you know it looks like a 1960's British police box."

"Yes I actually pay attention in history class." I looked over at Mira because she never does.

"That's great." Mr. Smith grabbed a key out of his pocket and he opened the door. "Are you guys ready for this?"

"Sure…" I was confused because it's just a police box.

He smiled and opened up the door.

"What!" I ran inside. I was amazed at the sight before me. "But but that's not scientifically possible!"

"I've got to go guys…"

"Mira Why!?"

Mira started to run away. "Mira come back!"

Mr. Smith stared running after her. I sat down in a seat that looked like it was for the driver. I was tired from walking all this way. A few minutes later I drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


	3. Doctor Who?

**AN: Hi readers! I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

SMASH! I woke up with a start. Mr. Smith stalked inside. "Did you find Mira?"  
"No" I stood up and walked over to him. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. "Something is bothering you."  
I looked away. "It's nothing."  
"Are you sad that I couldn't find Mira?"  
"No."  
"What is it then?"  
Anger was boiling up inside me. "I told you it's nothing!"  
He backed away. "Ok fine."  
I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started crying.  
Mr. Smith looked over at me. "My name isn't Mr. Smith it's the Doctor."  
"Right." I was still crying.  
The Doctor kneeled down next to me. "What's wrong? You can tell me."  
"Why should I? I haven't told anybody yet and I've only known you for a few hours."  
"Well I guess you don't have to."  
I stood up and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. "I want to leave."  
He frowned. "Ok sure."  
I walked out the door and went home. On my way I found Mira. "Mira there you are."  
"You should say away from Mr. Smith."  
"Don't worry I am."  
"Ok but you have to say away from him he's dangerous."  
"Fine. Bye Mira."  
"Good bye Maggie."

**AN: I will try to make the next chapter longer but my mom has banned me from my laptop until my grades get better. So I have to type on my brothers IPad. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Mira?

**AN: I got my laptop back! I will be going on a trip to Washington DC soon and I don't know if I will have Wi-Fi but I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

I was lying in bed thinking about the day.

_I should really go find the Doctor but Mira said he is dangerous._

After a few seconds of mental debate I decided I should look for him. I got my jacket and other snow stuff on and then snuck outside. An hour later I realized I was lost. I still don't know my way around this city yet because I just moved here. I tried to see where I was but it was too dark.

"Curse Minnesota winters!" I kicked the mound of snow in front of me. My foot hit something hard. Moved the snow away and found some metal machine that looked like a metal face. I ran away but slipped on some ice. When I was getting up someone walked over.

"Are you ok?" I stood up and I was shivering. I tried to run away but only I slipped again. "Let me help you." The man helped up. I looked at him and realized that it was the Doctor.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for something but why are you out so late."

"I needed to take a walk to clear my head."

"Ok. You look cold. Put this on."

He handed me his trench coat. I gladly took it. "What are you looking for?"

"Well I'm looking for…"

He stopped talking. I turned around to see what he was looking at. I saw 3 robots that looked somewhat humanoid. I stepped back a bit and hit the doctor. I quickly stepped behind him.

"Give us the girl!"

"What do you need her for?"

"That is none of your business."

"Oh I think it is."

"Just step away from the girl!"

The Doctor managed to defeat the robots. "That's was what I was looking for."

I was sitting down on the sidewalk and crying. I was thinking of my Dad again.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

I looked up at him. I thought for a moment.

_He did just save me from those robots but Mira said he was dangerous._

I decided to tell him. "My Dad died this morning."

He sat down next to me. "I know how you feel."

I stood up. "No one knows how I feel!" I started to walk away.

"Maggie wait come back!" The Doctor was running after me.

"I hate when adults think they understand how I feel because they don't!"

"Maggie just let me explain!"

That's when I remembered I was lost. I could keep walking like I knew where I was going but he would find out eventually.

"Fine but then you have to tell me where we are."

"Well let's just say I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey and my planet is destroyed. I'm also the last of the Time Lords."

"Right." I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. You know in that police box which is actually called the TARDIS. It is a time and space machine."

All the sudden a lioness jumped out from nowhere on to the Doctor.

I heard the lioness speaking to me. "Run Maggie run!"

The lioness hopped of the Doctor who was groaning.

"Who are you?!"

She walked over and whispered. "Mira."

"No!" I backed away. "Why did you hurt the Doctor?"

"I told you he is evil!"

I walked over to the Doctor. "Are you ok?"

"N…No."

He had his hands on his leg which was torn apart. I took his trench coat off of me and wrapped it around his leg. "Hold on to it."

I walked over to Mira who was back to a human. "What did he ever do to you?!"

"He destroyed my entire race!" She was snarling at the Doctor.

The Doctor started saying something. "I… I had to otherwise the Time War would still be happening. I couldn't save them…" The Doctor's eyes were pleading to help.

"Mira, you should really get to know him. He is very kind and wonderful but right now I need to help him. I don't care if you don't want to help but I will." I walked over to the Doctor again. "You need medical care right away."

"I… I need to get to the TARDIS she can help."

I looked over at Mira who was now a Husky with a snow sled. "Let me help."

I put the doctor on the sled and we ran to the TARDIS.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Me and my friend are really hoping for some reviews on this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Family

**AN: Sorry for taking a while to update! I'm going to DC this week! I probably won't have Wi-Fi so the next update will take a while too. Also this is the chapter where everything goes upside down. (Don't worry about the Doctor though!)**

When we walked in the TARDIS the Doctor started talking again. "The med bay should be down to the right."

"Ok we are almost there Doctor."

We walked into the med bay. Now to be honest it was a complete mess. I had to push a bunch of crap off the examining table. I was looking for some bandages when I finally found them I started to help the Doctor.

"Ow that hurts!"

"Shut up!"

"But it hurts…"

After I finished helping him I went looking for Mira because she wandered off.

"Mira! Where are you?"

"I'm over here."

I turned around and saw Mira sitting on a table she was now a cat.

"Why did you attack the Doctor? A few seconds before you mauled him he saved my life."

"My species have always been angry at the Time Lords for many reasons."

"What is your species called?"

"My species is called Met-Cals."

"Huh. I need to check on the Doctor."

"Ok."

I walked into the med bay only to find out that he wasn't there.

"Doctor?!"

"What?"

I walked into the control room and saw him sitting on the driver's seat.

"Are you ok?"

"Me? I'm just annoyed about my suit and trench coat."

"Really! That's all your worried about?"

"Yep!"

I rolled my eyes at him he didn't seem to notice though. "I should probably go home now."

"Alright I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

I was walking back home when I saw police cars and fire trucks. I was wondering what was going on so I snuck around the police cars only to find my house burned down. I listened into the police officers conversation.

"Well there are no survivors."

"Gosh I feel bad for the rest of the family."

"I know Fred."

I was stunned so I ran away back to the TARDIS. I ran in the door and started sobbing.

The Doctor ran over. "Maggie what's wrong?"

"My family is gone."

"What!?"

"My house is burned down and the police said there were no survivors."

"But you're alive…"

"And they don't know that." I started sobbing again and the Doctor hugged me until I calmed down. "What am I going to do now?"

"Well…"

"Don't even think about turning me into children services cause I'm not going to an orphanage."

"No I would never do that."

"Good. Do you have a library in here?"

"Yes it's the huge wood doors on the left."

"Ok thanks."

I left the Doctor in the control room and found the library. When I walked inside I was amazed. I have only been to a few libraries but they were not even close to the size of this one. There were books everywhere. Over to the side I saw a lone computer which was the catalog. I looked up The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. I didn't see a location for the book only a Teleport Book option. When I clicked on it the book appeared to the side of the computer. I found a chair that wasn't covered in books and sat down to read.

A few hours later I finished the book. I decided to find the Doctor. I took the book with me and walked to the control room. He was still there but now snoring on the driver's seat. I sat down on the steps. He must have heard me because he woke up. "Hello Doctor did you sleep well?"

"What? Oh yes I did." He looked over to me and saw the book I was holding. "Ah that's a good book." He stood up to stretch and yawn. "Did you like it?"

"Yep I love Si-Fi and fantasy books."

"Nice."

"I love Harry Potter the most."

He looked over and smiled. "Me too." After an hour or two of Harry Potter rants I was hungry. My stomach growled. He started to chuckle. "I'm guessing you're hungry."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Oi! Don't swear!" I looked over to him with my, are you kidding me face. "The kitchen is this way." I followed him to the kitchen.

**AN: Did you see what I meant! I do love the two books mentioned in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! CAN I PLEASE GET A REVIEW! PLEASE! **


	6. Snakes and Cookies!

**AN: I'm leaving for the DC trip tomorrow! I still really doubt I will have Wi-Fi or time to write! I hope this chapter can keep you happy until I get back. **

The kitchen had bananas everywhere. They were even in the sink! When I opened the fridge I saw mostly bananas but there were ingredients for cookies lying around. "you are a little obsessed with bananas."

"Just a little."

"Sure you can say that."

I was mixing up the cookie dough. "What ya making?"

"Cookies."

"COOKIES!"

He was now breathing over my shoulder. "Can you stop that?"

"What?"

"Stop breathing over my shoulder."

"Oh."

I put the cookies in the oven and sat down at the table. "It will take an hour to cook."

"An hour!" he started to pout. I started to reread The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. The Doctor was fiddling with something. BEEP! The Doctor ran to the oven and pulled out the cookies but he didn't have oven mittens on. "Ow!"

"Did you hurt yourself already?"

He was putting his hands under cold water. "No…"

"You are such a child."

"Am not!" I tried to grab a cookie but the Doctor pulled them away. "Mine!"

"Then I won't make any again."

He let go of the plate and I took some. I was eating them when he started to stuff them in his mouth.

"Thmus arne goaend."

"What?"

He swallowed. "These are good."

"Thanks. So what now?"

"Well I have a time and space machine so we can go anywhere."

I noticed a snake on the Doctor's back. I was about to say something but the snake lunged at his neck. I pushed the Doctor but the snake sill got his back. Then The King Cobra changed into a hawk and flew away. "Damn it Mira!" The Doctor was now mumbling something. "Are you ok Doctor?"

"I..I need anti-venom."

"Where is it?"

"It should be in the small cabinet to the very right side of the room."

"Ok." I ran to the med bay and looked for the anti-venom. I found one of the shots and ran back to the Doctor who was now unconscious. I quickly gave him the shot because king cobra venom only takes 30 minutes to kill. I then dragged him to the med bay. I sat down nearby him and fell asleep.

**AN: How did you like this chapter? I would love a review or two! Thanks for reading!**


	7. A Chance

**AN: I just got back from DC! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Maggie? Maggie?!"

"What?"

"Where are you?"

I opened my eyes and saw the Doctor in the same spot as before. "I'm right here."

He looked up. "Oh there you are."

"How are you feeling?"

"Great!"

"Good but do you know where Mira is?"

"No."

"Ok one second."

I left the med bay and found Mira as a human sitting in a chair in the library. I walked up to her and saw her reading Harry Potter.

"Mira you have to stop doing this."

She looked up from her book.

"Why? My species have been enemies of the Time Lords for as long as I can remember."

"That doesn't mean the Doctor is bad. Just give him a chance!"

"Fine but if he does anything I don't like he's dead."

"Ok!"

I walked back to the med bay and found the Doctor looking into a microscope.

"Doctor?"

"What?"

"I have a deal with you Mira."

"What is it?"

"She won't attack you unless you do something she doesn't like."

"Ok."

"What are you lookin at Doctor?"

"Nothing."

"Sure…"

"Do you want to come to the control room with me."

"Ok."

We walked in silence to the control room. The Doctor turned to look at me when we were inside.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Let me think… How about Washington DC?"

"Ah DC I love that place!"

"So can we go there?"

"Sure what time period?"

"2013."

"Ok. Hold on tight!"

The Doctor flipped a few switches and we were off.

**AN: I hope you liked the chapter! Please review! **


End file.
